1. Field
The invention relates to a thermal cycler apparatus for automatically performing temperature cycles in a number of test tubes which are each closed by a closure and contain a predetermined volume of a liquid reaction mixture.
More particularly, the invention relates to a device which is suited for use as an integrated component of an automatic analytical device for performing polymerase chain reaction.
2. Description
A device of the aforementioned kind is described in EP-A-0 236 069 A2. In this known device, test tubes are disposed in a matrix which makes it difficult to obtain a uniform temperature among all the test tubes. The device constructed as per EP-A-0 236 069 A2 is relatively bulky and requires relatively high power for operation, making it unsuitable for use as an integrated component of a modern automatic analytical device.
Devices of the initially-mentioned kind are called "thermal cyclers," and this term is used herein.
An aim of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a thermal cycler having minimum dimensions and requiring minimum power to operate.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by having the chambers in the holder disposed in a ring-like configuration, with the closure of each test tube being piercable by a pipetting needle.
Main advantages of the inventive device are that it has relatively small dimensions, requires relatively little power in operation, and is suitable for use as an integrated component of an automatic analytical device.